One sick C'tarl C'tarl + Jim = ?
by TheOriginalM
Summary: READ THE TITLE
1. Aisha's Sick

One Sick C'tarl C'tarl + Jim = ?  
By: M  
(A/N: This one was out of the blue after reading one fic and watching Dexter's Lab  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. That's what you'll get if you sue me.  
  
Gene ran from the XGP as various items were thrown at him.  
"There's no way I'm going back in there, especially when Mel's on her period!" Gene yelled as he ran toward town.  
Melphina stood in the door of the XGP.  
"I can't believe him! Making fun of Aisha! Especially when she's sick!" Melphina said to herself.  
Jim yawned and downed another cup of coffee as he tried to find a job that would get them in the red.  
Melphina walked into the room and stood behind Jim.  
"Jim, will you do me a favor and read a story to Aisha so she'll fall asleep?"  
"Nah, not now Mel, I'm doing work."  
Melphina picked up Jim by the scruff of his neck , shoved a book in his hands, and threw him into Aisha's room.  
"READ!" She yelled, "I'll be back to check on you later!" She said sweetly.  
Jim looked at the lying Aisha.  
"Hey Jimmy," She said weakly, "Come to read me a story?"  
"Um...yeah!" He said opening the book. "URK!"  
"What's wrong Jimmy?" Aisha asked.  
"Um...nothing." Jim said, looking at the book.  
  
Dear Jim,   
Um....I couldn't find a book,   
So I guess you'll have to make up one.  
Oh well, try and make up a good one please?  
~Mel  
  
Jim sweatdropped.  
"Well...this comedy starts out..."  
"I don't want to hear a comedy!"  
"Uh...well...ok, this drama starts out..."  
"I don't want to hear a drama!"  
"....."  
"Come on Jimmy! Tell me a romance story that has lots of fighting and stuff!"  
"....that's it...I'm out of here!"  
"Melphina!" Aisha mock moaned, "Jim's leaving without telling me a good story."  
"Jim...." Melphina growled at the door.  
  
I should start taking fishing trips once a month Jim thought.  
"Well, once upon a time there was this boy,"  
"girl!"  
"....girl who was walking through the forest when..."  
"What's the girl's name?" Aisha asked.  
"Aisha?"   
"Oh! I like this story already!"  
"Anyway, the girl was walking through tha forest."  
"What was Aisha?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, what was she? Was she a strong c'tarl c'tarl, a human, a princess maybe?" Adding emphasis to princess.  
Jim sighed.  
"Would you like to tell the story?" He offered.  
"I'd be delighted to! Well, anyway, princess Aisha of the strong C'tarl C'tarl was walking along a path toward a low city."  
"Why?" Jim said.  
"HeY, MiNd LeTtInG Me FiNiSh??" Aisha yelled.  
"Sorry, just returning the favor," Jim smirked.  
"Well, anyway, Princess Aisha had a secret crush on a boy. The only problem was that everyone thought she was too old for him. So, heartbroken, everyday Aisha would watch the boy and wish for his love."\  
"So?"  
"Well, one day she got the courage to tell the boy she liked him. However, when she did, her father, the king, decided that the boy was in no way or form marriage material, so he was killed brutaly in front of Aisha."  
  
And so it went that Aisha spun a story full of romance, action, and adventure.  
Nine hours later....  
"So the boy was brought back to life by the power of love, and they shared a tender kiss and lived happily ever after THE END!" Aisha said.  
"Wow," She said, " I feel so much better, mabe I wasn't as sick as I thought!"  
"zzzzzzz." Jim snored.  
Aisha growled.  
"The least he could do was listen to my story!"  
  
One Day Later...  
Jim sneezed and turned on his side.  
"Uh...." He moaned, "Damn Aisha giving me her cold...."  
Aisha came in through the door carrying a pot of soup.  
"I made this just for you!" She said.  
"What is it?" He asked.  
"Fish head and noodle soup! And, while we're at it, I'll tell you the four hours of the story that you missed yesterday!"  
Jim groaned.  
"IT NEVER ENDS!" He yelled.  
(A/N: Alright, here's the divining factor, I can either continue and put the real romance....or, I can just stop it at this point. You decide.  
Until Next time  
Peace  
~M 


	2. Jim's Sick

One Sick C'tarl C'tarl + Jim = ?  
By:M  
(Disclaimer: I own nothing. I mean really, I do own nothing.)  
(A/N: Hi. I decided to continue this thingamabober there.)  
  
Jim sneezed and looked evily at Aisha.  
She smiled sweetly and held a book up at him.  
"What's this?" He asked.  
"It's a book of c'tarl c'tarl fairytales."   
"I don't want to hear them."  
"Well too bad. These fairy tales have been said to cure any illness after hearing them."  
"I don't believe you."  
"Well, then I'll have to get started with them."  
"I'm getting out of bed."  
"Oh no you're not," She said, chaining him to the bed and putting duct tape over his mouth.  
"You'll hear these fairy tales and like them," she said, holding up her fist, "Or else."  
  
Aisha cleared her throat.  
"Story number one...the three c'tarl c'tarls and the big bad red head:  
There once were three c'tarl c'tarls who lived in a large mansion. However, they were deathly scared of a big bad redhead who liked to tease and make fun of them.  
He'd take out his castor gun and blow up their mansion every week, forcing them to move into a new house.  
One day, a moon came near the planet they lived on, so all three c'tarl c'tarls had more power and they killed the big, bad redhead.  
the end!" She said.  
"Well, what did you think?" She said, taking off the tape on his mouth.  
"That sucked. You made it up."  
"What?!?" She yelled.  
Jim started laughing until he got smacked upside the head.  
"Hey!" He said, trying to get his arms free, "What'd you do that for?"  
"I said you'd hear them and you'd like them!"  
"Well, I didn't."  
"So," She said, stroking her chin, "I suppose that means I'll have to read you another story!"  
Jim's eyes widened.  
  
"Story number two, Cinderaisha:  
There once was a girl named CinderAisha because---  
  
"You're making this up!" Jim yelled out, "This is just Earth fairytales with different characters and different endings!"  
Aisha put the duct tape back on his mouth.  
"What was that? I didn't hear you, speak up when you're talking!"  
"Anyway, getting back to my story, CinderAisha had a problem, her red-headed stepmom was so mean to her. One day, CinderAisha got fed up with it and slashed her mom and killed her THE END!"  
  
"Well," she said, taking off Jim's tape, "What did you think of that one?"  
"I didn't like it."  
"Well, did you like any of my stories?"  
"Not really..."  
"What about the one I told you when I was sick...?"  
"Um...it was good..."  
"You think so?" She said, drawing closer to his face.  
Jim gulped, "yeah..."  
Their lips were inches apart when...  
"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON IN HERE?!?!" Gene yelled.  
  
Hahaha, what will happen next? Actually, to be honest I don't know, but maybe if you review I will...  
Until Next time,  
Peace,  
~M 


	3. One weird turnout...

One Sick C'tarl C'tarl + Jim = ?  
By: M  
Rating: PG-13 (ha ha ha...fuckety fuck fuck with the fuck and a fuck, I can say fuck now and you can do nothing but see it)  
(A/N: yeah yeah, I know I haven't updated this in a while, but all good things come to those who wait.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Don't sue me or else I'll do something...I don't know what, but I will, oh yeah, I will, and you'll be sorry!  
  
Aisha growled.  
"I'm going to kill you!" She screamed.  
"What?"  
"You ruined the moment! Damn you!"   
  
The next day.  
  
Gene moaned in the hospital bed, wearing a full body cast.  
Jim laughed.  
"Jackass, that's what you get for spoiling the moment."  
(And for cursing in a G movie!)  
"Spoiling what moment?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow and looking at Jim.  
Jim blushed.  
"Um...er..."  
"And exactly what moment did I spoil between you and Aisha? Would wittle Jim be in wuv?" Gene said, laughing.  
Jim cracked his knuckles.  
"You know, making fun of someone is not a good idea when you're in a full body cast..."  
  
Later...  
  
The doctor looked at Gene's scans.  
"I just don't get it Mr. Starwind, how exactly did you get bruises on your body?"  
Gene just groaned.  
"Looks like we're going to have to give you another dose of morphine..."  
  
Later that night (because I just feel like it)  
  
Aisha looked at her stew. Jim would love what she was cooking. All it needed now were some spices.  
She looked at her spice rack. Which spice sounded good.  
Paprika? No...  
Pepper? Too original...  
Hermaphrodite?   
"What's that?" She thought  
(A/N: Hermaphrodite is a sex drug that makes you really horny...you can see where this is leading to, can't you? :) )  
Aisha shrugged her shoulders and threw the whole thing in. She mixed it up well and put it on the table.  
"Jim!" She yelled out, "Dinner's served!"  
  
(a/n: I'll continue this one later after I have gotten your attention, Review and I might have pity on your souls)  
Until Next Time  
Peace,  
~M 


	4. Too uncreative to think of name

One Sick C'tarl C'tarl + Jim = ?  
By:M  
Warning: This chapter contains some sex.   
(Heheheheheh...some.)  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, so don't sue me.  
  
Jim looked at the food.   
"Um...Aisha...this food doesn't um...how should i put this...look appetizing?"  
Aisha quirked an eyebrow.  
"You don't like it?" She asked, baring one fang and extending her claws.  
Jim looked at Aisha. Then he sat down and immediately started to eat.  
Aisha smiled and started eating too.  
(You don't really need me to tell you this, you know the sex is coming soon)  
  
Jim sighed and sat back on his bed. He was uncomfortable, and his growing erection didn't do anything to help.  
Jim, now 18, had been thinking about Aisha more often. The age difference between them was only 4 years in C'tarl time.  
"Damn, I'm so fucking horny..." He thought. "Wait, where'd that come from? When do I think about being horny?"  
Aisha opened the door to his room. She wore a very loose shirt and pants that were so short you could see her panties.  
"Green panties..." He thought to himself.  
Aisha yawned and bent over, and Jim could almost immediatly see she wasn't wearing a bra.  
Jim's erection throbbed harder against his pants. Aisha smiled and slowly walked over to his bed.  
She pushed him down and layed on top of him.  
"Jim," she whispered, grinding herself onto his manhood, "no one will be home for another 3 days..."  
"And?" He whispered back, grinding into her hips.  
"Let's get ready to have some fun..." she said, ripping off his shirt.  
She smirked, and ripped off his shirt.  
Jim smiled and kissed her passionately.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Gene sighed and watched as Melphina and Suzuka both downed their meals and asked the waiter for more.  
"Y'know," Gene said, looking at the girls, "I'm not made of money!"  
"Well, you could buy us more food or we'll go back to the XGP." Suzuka said.  
"No way! Um...*sigh*, fine go ahead and order more."  
  
Flashback...  
  
"Grrr Gene, if you ruin this for me..." Aisha's claws were pressed against Gene's neck.  
"Ok ok! I promise not to let them come to you!"  
"Good."  
  
Now...  
  
Gene hung his head.  
"More chocolate Mousse over here please!" Melphina yelled.  
"Aisha you owe me big..." Gene muttered.  
  
Now what will happen next? Mindless sex? YOu know it.  
Until next time,  
R/R  
M 


	5. Pregnant

One Sick C'tarl C'tarl + Jim = ?  
By: M  
Warning: This chapter has some sexual references...but you alreeady knew that)  
(Disclaimer: I own nothing...so don't sue.)  
(A/N: Ok, I gotz some things to clear up. Despite what most people think, Jim is 17 and Aisha is 18.  
I know this opens up a can of worms for all of you to be confused...but let me explain....  
Ok? Got it? Good.)  
  
Gene ate another spponful of cereal, muttering something incoherent as he looked at the crossword puzzle on the back of the cereal box.  
"Hmmm...nine letter word for the carrying of young in the uterus...."  
"Gestation." Suzuka said, sitting down on the couch.  
"Gestation?"  
"Pregnancy."  
Jim slowly came down the stair, groaning with every step.  
Gene had a lopsided grin on his face.  
Suzuka watched with chagrin as he went to the cabinet and popped three advils.  
"How long did you two go at it?" She asked.  
"You read my mind." Gene said, not looking up from the puzzle.   
"Ughh..." Jim looked at the clock, "Two and a half days."  
Gene spit out his cereal. Then he ate it again.  
"Geez this is hard." He said.  
"What's the next clue?" Suzuka asked.  
"What females experience everyday during gestation..."  
"Oh that's easy, it's morning sickness, you naive--"  
Everyone was quiet as they heard Aisha throwing up in the bathroom.  
Suzuka and Gene looked up at Jim.  
"Jim..." Gene began,  
"Did you use protection?" Suzuka said.  
"Uh...well...no."  
  
Later...  
  
Jim was on his laptop, as Suzuka had suggested that he look up the gestation of a c'tarl c'tarl.  
"Hmm...average period is a year. That's pretty good. During the time of gestation, c'tarl c'tarl my experience violent mood swings."  
"GENE!!!" Aisha yelled, "IM GONNA KILL YOU!!!!"  
"WAAAAH! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!!!! I JUST WANTED YOU TO TURN ON THE T.V!!!"   
BOOM!!!!  
"Oh Gene! I'm so sorry!" Aisha said, before bursting out into tears and running off.  
"Ow."  
"Also, C'tarl C'tarl has strong bond and will attack if mate is threatened....hmm..."  
Jim stepped downstairs.   
"Hey dipshit." He said.  
"What? You want me to kick your ass?" Gene asked.  
Aisha came up right behind him.  
"Gene...are you threatening Jim?"  
Gene glared at Jim.  
"I hate you."  
Jim went back upstairs after hearing screams.  
"MY ARM DOESN'T BEND THAT WAY! MY ARM DOESN'T BEND THAT WAY!!! AHHHHHH!"  
"Let's see...during gestation, a c'tarl c'tarl gains a very strong sex drive that stays with her for the rest of her life."  
Jim stared at the screen and smiled.  
"Score!"  
"Jim..." Aisha purred into his ear, "Why are you on that laptop all the time?"   
She pushed her breasts into his back.  
Jim turned around and kissed her. She rubbed herself against him.  
Jim took off her shirt.  
Suzuka knocked on the door.  
"What?" Aisha yelled.  
"No sex until after the baby."  
"Fuck off!"   
  
Suzuka stuck her sword through the door.   
"The next thing I stick this through is your head!"  
"I guess she's serious..." Aisha said.  
Jim stared at her.  
"But...there's other things that we can do..." Aisha said, undoing the knot to Jim's pants.  
  
Soon...  
  
"Mmmm"  
"Oh yeah...just like that...suck it just like that"  
(Can Caniff plays in background, bonus points for those who know what cd thats from)  
  
"Geez...they never give up." Gene said, crossing his arms and sitting down on the couch.  
"Mhmm" Melphina said.  
"Why'd you stop sucking?" Gene asked.  
  
Kelly: WOOOAH! Wait up. Wait just a second. When does this happen?  
M: What?  
Kelly: Suddenly Melphina sucking Gene's cock? Where the hell do you get this shit from?  
M: My head.  
Kelly: More like the head of your penis. I swear, all you men are alike!  
E: Hey!  
Kelly + M : Don't get started!  
Kelly: Move over, I'm finishing this  
M: Oh no! No way!  
  
(Rewind 5 minutes)  
  
M: You do and I'll end this!  
  
.....  
  
.....  
  
(Rewind 2 minutes)  
  
"Geez, they never give up" Gene said, putting an arm around Melphina.  
"Well, it's said a C'tarl C'tarl sex drive is increased during the time of pregnancy."  
"Whatever."  
  
M: What the hell is this shit?  
Kelly: It's good romance!  
M: Yeah right!  
Kelly: Oh yeah?  
M: Yeah!!!  
Kelly: YAAAAH!  
M: What the?!  
  
OW SHITCOme here!  
No get awaY1 I'll kill oyu@!!!!  
hElp! E get her OFfA ME!!!  
  
  
E: Uh...looks like I'll continue this.  
  
(Rewind 2 minutes)  
  
"Geez they never give up." Gene said, wrapping an arm around Suzuka and Melphina.  
"Well, at least now we have time to do what we want."  
Gene smiled.  
"Score!" He thought.  
  
Kelly: Wait, what's this?  
E: Now this is what people want to see, romance between Suzuka Gene and Mel.  
M: Nah, Lemon Gene and Mel  
Kelly no way, Romance Gene and Mel.  
  
WHat do you think? Vote and I'll put it in.  
Until next time,  
Peace,  
~M 


	6. Umshort chapter

One sick c'tarl c'tarl + Jim = ?  
By: M  
(A/n: Ahhh...feels good to be back...although its ironic the only time i have to write is during exams -__-...)  
(Disclaimer : I own nothing. So don't sue. Bitch.   
E: Fuck you.  
M: fuck you!  
E: Fuck your momma last night!  
M: OH yeah?   
E: Yeah!  
M: Oh yeah?!?  
E: YEEEAAAAH!!!!  
Kelly: Will you two shut the fuck up and write this story!?!?  
E + M: Sorry...  
  
Jim cracked his neck and looked at the monitor.   
"Well let's see, by the looks of these encryptions, the main file should be in one of these stacks." he thought.  
"Ironic, they would put a file so important in such an obvious place."  
Jim fingers tapped away at the keys for hours at a time, him trying to break the codes.  
"God damnit!" He yelled, banging his fist on the table, "What the fuck kind of encryptors are these?"  
"What's wrong honey?" Aisha said groggily, lifting her head up from the bed.  
"i need to get to this file, but i can't just hack into it directly, there are stack dumps all around the file with encryptors on them, linking them all, so I have to 'de code' them all, so to speak."  
"Um...ok." Aisha said, falling back asleep.  
  
It was now late into the night and Jim still couldn't figure out what to do. He had gotten 7 of the 9 dumps, but the other two were being gay and refused to allow Jim access.  
"Password: ? ? ?" the monitor prompted.  
"THIS IS GAY" Jim typed into the field.  
"Access granted." the monitor displayed, allowing him to get to the file.  
Jim's jaw dropped.  
"Well...I guess I'm just smart like that," he said.  
  
Gene looked at the box of cereal intently.  
"Hey kids" it read,  
"Would YOU like a super fun fun poi rocket?"  
Gene spit out his cereal and dropped his spoon.  
"Are cows red and green??" He asked.  
"Cows are white and black." Suzuka said from reading the newspaper.  
"Whatever." Gene said.  
"Look inside for your FREE SUPER FUN FUN POI ROCKET!!"  
"No way!!!!!!!" Gene yelled.  
He opened the box and pulled out the toy in question. It was small, cheaply put together and painted badly, it was falling apart literally.  
"Hmm...things always appear better on the box" Suzuka said.  
"What are you talking about? This is so kick ass its not even funny!"  
"What's funny is the size of your brain."  
"What did you say?" Gene asked, shooting an angry look at Suzuka.  
"Nothing..."  
  
  
  
AAAHHH DAMMIT I wish i could continue this but i have to get going right noW! will continue this later.  
Until then   
See ya,  
~M 


	7. Movies

One Sick C'Tarl C'tarl + Jim = ?  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, don't sue.  
A/N: isn't it amazing how people with no stories of their own can criticize me?  
And they think they can actually get on my nerves?   
It's amazing how stupid some people are.  
\/___\/...  
  
"Oh marco," a voice on the tv said, "how can i ever live without you?"  
Aisha and Melphina were both hugging their partners, wiping their tears with kleenex.  
Jim pretended to stick his finger down his throat.  
"Damn you Gene," he whispered, "This is the gayest movie ever!"  
"Oh...it get's better." he said, "it gets better."  
As if on cue the dramatic music stopped.  
  
"Get on the ground mother fucker!" marco yelled from the movie.  
"What, marco i?"  
"I said get on the fucking ground bitch!" gunshots were heard.  
"ok! I'm getting on the ground!"  
more gunshots were heard.  
"youse gonna die Marco!"  
"Fuck you!"  
more gunshots were heard.  
  
"Gene..." melphina said, squeezing him, "What movie did you rent...?"  
"Hearts...Of DEATH! On a scale of 1 to 5 in offensive movies, it was rated 12 and a half!"  
"..." melphina silently fumed.  
"Wait here comes the best part!" Gene yelled, leaning closer to the tv.  
  
"Let's make out suzie" samantha said.  
"Ok, just help me take off my bra!"   
  
Gene was the first to be thrown out, on his face, Jim soon followed.  
"And don't come back until you think about what you have done!" Aisha yelled.  
Both men were speechless.  
"Well, what a fine mess you've gotten us into."  
"Me?" Gene yelled, "...ok yeah it was me."  
They both sat there for about 10 minutes more.  
"So where do we go from here?" Gene asked.  
Jim sniffed.  
"Dunno."  
"Maybe we should get something for the girls?" Gene asked.  
"Why not."  
  
Gene and Jim wandered aimlessly about the city streets, looking around at all the stores.  
"What time is it?" Gene asked.  
"Ehh...about 7 or 8 pm."  
Gene smacked his lips.  
"I'm hungry."  
"You're also an idiot."   
"Shut up."  
"Hey look there's a flower store."  
  
Gene and Jim walked towards the flower store, but as they passed and alleyway were dragged in by four strong sets of arms.  
A tall man with broad arms slammed Gene against the wall and a skinny guy kicked Jim to the ground and pinned him.  
"Give us your money homes and maybe we won't kill you."  
Gene put on a stoic, non-caring face, hacked, and proceeding to spit in the man's face.  
The man let go for a second, and Gene pulled out his castor and pointed it at the guys head point blank.  
"Now, I suppose I could take off your head and this building behind you with one shot. I suggest you two run."  
The two men looked at each other and ran away screaming.  
"Now, about those flowers..." Gene said.  
  
"What do you want?" The clerk at the flowershop asked.  
"Well, I'm looking for a 'hey, i know you still want me, so let's make out again,' but stil adding the 'I know you're mad, but we can work it out,' do you have one of those?"  
The clerk stared at Gene.  
"Sir, have you been smoking something or are you just incredibly stupid?"  
Gene smiled.  
"Oh, one thing is for sure, I have not been smoking."  
Jim smacked Gene's head.  
"We'll take all the roses you have."  
  
"Great!" said Gene happily, carrying the flowers, "Now what do we do?"  
Jim paused.  
"Um..."  
"Please tell me you have an idea."  
"Um..."  
"You Dont Have An Idea?"  
"Well...getting flowers seemed like a good idea at the time..."  
Gene clenched his fists.  
"I'm going to kill you."  
  
What will the two guys do?  
I dont know. THats why i ended this chapter.  
Until next time,  
Peace,  
~M 


	8. I'M STILL ALIVE EVEYONE i know i spelt i...

One Sick C'tarl C'tarl + Jim = ?  
  
By: M  
  
(A/n: well...i'm still writing.)  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
M: (Bangs head on desk) WHY ME? WHY CAN I NOT THINK OF ANYTHING??  
  
E: Cuz ur dumb.  
  
M: Shut up 'afore i take off my belt.  
  
E: But you're wearing sweatpants.  
  
M: (Looks Down)  
  
M: So I am...  
  
Jim and Gene trudged drown the street, holding flowers and their grumbling stomachs.  
  
"Ugh," Gene said, "I'm so hungry i'm dizzy"  
  
"I'm so hungry...I'm seeing you as i giant hamburger." Jim groaned.  
  
"I'm so hungry......I'm dizzy."  
  
"This looks like a food place." Gene said, looking up at the name of the store.  
  
"What's the name, i can't see it." Jim asked.  
  
"I can't see it either, my vision is hazy im so hungry."  
  
Gene and Jim pulled up stools at a lone table, looking around.  
  
"What can i get you two?" A husky man asked in a sultry voice, wearing black leather and a black hat.  
  
"I'll take a OMIGOD!!!" Gene yelled, looking at the man.  
  
Gene quickly looked around.  
  
"The pink lights, the male strippers, the gay guys...This can only mean one thing..."  
  
"What?" Jim asked.  
  
"We're in a fox studio!!!!" Gene yelled out.  
  
"Scuze me handsome, but you're in a gay bar." The waiter said.  
  
"Oh hahaha, " Gene laughed, sitting back down, "I thought we were in a fox studio. Get me a beer and two hamburgers."  
  
Gene and Jim trodded along the main street, with their bellies full.  
  
"Fox studio..." Jim mumbled.  
  
Gene gasped "Look Jim!"  
  
"What?" Jim asked.  
  
"You can ride that robot for only 5000 yen!"  
  
"...This is going to be trouble..."  
  
Aisha and Melphina were watching yet another soap opera when they were interupted by a news bulletin.  
  
"This just in," The anchor reported, "A grown man, stocky build, with red hair is trapped by a robot, naked, suspended 300 feet in the air. We take you live to our helicopter."  
  
Aisha and Melphina looked at each other.  
  
Jim stared up at Gene.  
  
"Wow. Everyday you just prove to be more stupid."  
  
"SHUT UP YOU!" Gene yelled, waving his fist up...er....down...at Jim.  
  
Soon...  
  
"Thank you very much," said Melphina, giving the guard the money for bail.  
  
The guard unlocked the door, revealing a VERY pissed-off Jim strangling the hell out of Gene.  
  
"YOU SONNOFABITCH! I'LL KILL YOU!"  
  
Gene was yelling some random shit, while both were kicking and punching and rolling around the room.  
  
All commotion was stopped when Aisha cleared her throat.  
  
Gene and Jim looked at each other, then promptly began to stand up and brush each other off.  
  
Melphina crossed her arms and cocked an eyebrow.  
  
Gene and Jim both sighed and walked towards the exit, flanked by Aisha and Melphina.  
  
"Well boys, " Aisha said, smiling, "Isn't this nice?"  
  
"Y..Yes..." Gene gritted out, forcing a lopsided pained smile.  
  
Both Jim and Gene were bound to metal chairs, with their eyes forced open, watching soap operas.  
  
"This is indeed nice, no Nudity, no foul-mouthing, nothing but sheer plot and character development."  
  
Both men looked to their girlfriends, trying to fathom where they deserved such torture.  
  
"I'm going to die. Then I'll kill you Aisha." Gene said.  
  
Aisha smirked.  
  
"Not even your Girlfriend will help you now, Starwind!" Aisha said, baring her fangs and showing her claws to the stocky red haired man.  
  
"Oh...shit."  
  
The rest of the day was filled with screams of pain and running.  
  
Jim sighed.  
  
SHIT  
  
I have to go  
  
Finish later  
  
I'm still alive though, so take what you get  
  
you'll get more  
  
patience is a virtue  
  
those who wait get good things  
  
so bare with me  
  
Until Then,  
  
Peace,  
  
~M 


	9. Ok, Time To Get Back Into The Scheme Of ...

CC+J 9  
  
BY: M  
  
BY: M  
  
BY: M  
  
FUCK YOU FF.NET MY NAME IS NOT M2 ITS FUCKING M  
  
FUCK YOU  
  
MOTHERFUCKER HOW GAY IS THAT  
  
I HAVE THE MOST FUCKING STORIES FUCK YOU XU FUCK YOU MOTHERFUCKER  
  
M IS MY PENNAME YOU COCKSUCKER, SO CHANGE IT BACK YOU FUCKING BITCH!  
  
(disclaimer: i own nothing)  
  
(A/N: yeah. sorry....just went off on you all didn't i? )  
  
Jim sat on the roof of the building, watching the clouds drift overhead. A slight breeze stirred his blonde locks momentarily. He sighed and closed his eyes, letting the air fill his nostrils with sweet...  
  
pollution?  
  
Jim sat up, coughing and hacking, trying to find where the black whisps of smoke were coming from.   
  
He peered over the side of the building, and saw a large MAC truck zooming by. He didnt pay any attention to where it was going or why, he just shook it off and went back to relaxing.  
  
Ahhh....the sweet, sweet smell, of summer, it is...among all things, a great thing to experience. Yes... Jim took a deep quaff of the air, only to start coughing and hacking again from another MAC truck zooming by. He looked over to where they were going to.  
  
"What the...motherfucker!"  
  
Gene was reading the paper, trying to solve a crossword puzzle.  
  
"Ah...a pussy...changes peoples pen names because hes gay...two letters..."  
  
"GENE! You have to see this!"  
  
Gene stood up.  
  
"I know what i must do!"  
  
"...Gene i haven't even told you what's wrong."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Gene sat back down.  
  
There was an akward pause.   
  
"Ok nevermind you just sit there then."  
  
"Ok!"  
  
Jim rushed outside, and watched as another MAC truck zoomed by.  
  
Aisha ran up next to Jim and put a hand on her hip.  
  
"Well, this is just interesting, now isn't it?"  
  
"DAMNIT!" Jim yelled.  
  
On a sign on the other side of the road it said in big bold letters:  
  
"Important Announcement: From today forward, no two FanFiction.Net members will share the same pen-name. All members now have unique names that cannot be forged. Conflicts for same pen-names on existing accounts have been resolved in the following manner:   
  
Naming priority is given to members that have published stories.   
  
Naming priority is given to older members.   
  
Conflicted names have a number appended to the end as result of priority rules.   
  
The unique pen-name system is designed to give writers the opportuntity to grow their reputation without interference and was not pre-announced to prevent abuse.   
  
Sorry, I have a Vagina.  
  
~Xu"  
  
"DAMNIT SOMEONES ASS HAS TO PAY FOR THIS SHIT" Jim yelled.  
  
======= woah, time out =======  
  
sorry bout that folks...lets um...actually use a plot, eh?  
  
======= ok time in ===========  
  
Jim walked towards where the MAC trucks were going, wondering where they could lead to.   
  
His expedition only led him to a large building, that was so tall it seemed to never end.  
  
"Well, I wonder how we didn't notice this incredibly large building here before." He asked out loud.  
  
"That's because it was teleported here." A man said to Jim, standing next to him.  
  
Jim turned his head slightly.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
The man pulled out a cigar and lit it, taking his time to smoke.  
  
"It's an intergalatic prison, it was too dangerous on the last planet they put it on, messy messy breakouts."  
  
Jim cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"This planet is pretty populated, why would they put a prison that broke out a lot on this place?"  
  
The man deliberated with himself for a second, appearing to have a second thought.  
  
"Dunno, plot device probably."  
  
Jim stared at the man for a second.  
  
"What type of people are in this prison?"  
  
"Hm...don't know, probably bounties or such."  
  
Jim sighed.  
  
"Of course...but then what's with the MAC trucks?"  
  
"To get you to come here."  
  
"What?" Jim looked over at the man, but he was gone.  
  
Jim silently looked around.  
  
"I'm gonna kill my self one day over this type of shit."  
  
Gene sat on the couch, with his arm around melphina, watching t.v.  
  
"Hey Gene, you want to just fuck?"  
  
"What?"   
  
"I said, hey Gene, will you change the channel?"  
  
"Oh.."  
  
"And look at my tits"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"buy me oven mitts"  
  
"..."  
  
"and fuck me dry and just let me suck and oh my God just do so much shit to you!"  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!??"  
  
"and give me a hug"  
  
".....I think i just won't talk anymore." Gene said, giving the remote to Melphina.  
  
Jim found Aisha furiously punching and kicking her little training drone.  
  
Her ears perked up and she turned around.  
  
She smiled, walked up to him, and gave him a kiss.  
  
"What brings you here?" She asked sweetly, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
(A/N: Wow...I just keep going in and out of normal characteristics...maybe its because I'm listening to random shit on my computer...)  
  
"oh...nothing" he said.  
  
Jim inspected Aisha quickly. Even though she was 10 months into her pregnancy, she didn't look it.   
  
"Aisha?" He asked, "How come your stomach doesn't get bigger?"  
  
"Well, the C'tarl Gestation period is about 15 months long. During the first 12, complex organs are made, y'know, regeneration, longevity, those type of things. To create the basic frame and design is made in the last month."  
  
"oh."   
  
They were silent again.  
  
"let's go see what Suzuka's doing"  
  
Suzuka sat in deep meditation.   
  
The wind blew slightly, ruffling her hair ever so slightly. She opened her eyes and in one fluid motion brought her blade out, poised for combat. She started swinging her blade in rudamentary arcs, going through a basic kata position. She then started going into complex katas, making her blade move quicker and quicker. Soon she was moving so quickly that the blade was invisible and her arms were barely discernable among the vibrations she was creating.  
  
Suddenly she stopped moving, her body glowing a dull white. She brought her blade above her head and in one sweep the ground in front of her had a large crack in it.  
  
"Wow." Jim said softly.  
  
Suzuka turned around slightly, looking at Jim and Aisha standing there.  
  
She couldnt help but smile a bit. They did make a good couple.  
  
"Suuuuzuuuu!" Aisha said, putting her arms around Suzuka's neck, "Why are you training so hard??"  
  
Suzuka, ignoring the Suzu comment, just said:  
  
"I have an engagement to meet with someone."  
  
"Who?" jim asked.  
  
Suzuka sheathed her sword and smiled.  
  
"It's not important. His name is Sam, but you shouldn't be worried"  
  
(a/n: bonus points to whoever knows that i forgot what story I was writing)  
  
They began to walk back to the ship, when Suzuka suddenly stopped and lowered herself into a combat position. Aisha and Jim became alert, but both were confused.   
  
A man stepped out from behind a rock. He was carrying a large cross covered in cloth, and set it down in front of him.  
  
"Hey there," he said, looking at the three of them, "Sorry to trouble you, but I'm in need of some money, so I'm afraid I'm going have to take yours. Hand it over without a fuss and there won't be any trouble at all."  
  
Suzuka smirked slightly, holding her sword in front of her.  
  
"May I inquire your name? I do love knowing a person's name before I kill them."  
  
The man sighed and took off his sunglassed.  
  
"Call me Nicholas, Nicholas D. Wolfwood."  
  
(A/N: Ooooooh! Scary! How's this one Gonna be resolved?)  
  
(I Don't know. Fuck you all)  
  
Until Next Time,  
  
Peace,  
  
~M 


End file.
